


Question

by Klance_klancelove



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: Just need a little help here, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_klancelove/pseuds/Klance_klancelove
Summary: I need some help.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out with this.

So I need your help!!  
So I’m not sure if I should...

A. Write another Klance story

B. Write a Harry Portter story

C. Write a My Hero Academy story

D. Other

I will continue I’ve got you.

This would be like a side story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out!!!


End file.
